


a whisper, a lie

by scftangcls



Series: short & sweet [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, and i love them, basically me projecting my love for felix, boy next door, but it's cute so you cant complain, changbin is whipped, changbin loves felix, changbin loves felix's freckles, felix loves changbin, i love felix's freckles, please enjoy and comment thank you, they're both angels, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftangcls/pseuds/scftangcls
Summary: changbin lies when he says he's never been in love. he knows it's a lie, too—how else can he describe what he feels for the boy of sunshine?orchangbin has fallen for a heaven that exists right in front of him.





	a whisper, a lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is super sweet n short but i hope u all enjoy !!

changbin lies when he says he's never been in love. he knows it's a lie, too—how else can he describe what he feels for the boy of sunshine?

he's in love with the boy who has constellations of freckles dotting his golden skin, the one who has a personality of honey and an electric voice.

he's in love with the boy who never fails to make him smile on the days where it everything comes crashing. he's in love with shy smiles and crinkly eyes and laughter that makes him feel whole.

he's in love with lee felix, the boy next door.

except, right now, felix isn't next door. not at all. in fact, they're both at changbin's house, and a movie is playing in the background as they drift to sleep. changbin is sitting up, and somehow felix has managed to fall asleep on his lap. of course, there's a pillow, because changbin is small and felix's head needs elevation. but he can't complain, or maybe he can, because felix sleeping does something to his heart. it's the simplicity of the situation—which feels just a bit too domestic—that gets to him. he doesn't like it.

he's hopelessly in love with the purest form of sunshine, and felix doesn't feel the same way.

so he lies to himself, he tells himself that he doesn't love felix. or anyone, for that matter.

but when he does so, he knows he can't fool everyone. at the end of the day, it's always felix.

changbin finally falls asleep, having accepted that the freckled boy won't ever leave his mind.

they wake up sometime past midnight. the movie has finished, and the screen remains dark. felix raises his head from the pillow; his bedhead is evident, but changbin thinks it somehow makes him look even softer.

the two boys stretch, and then they check the time. it's half past midnight, later than either of them expect. felix's apartment is right next door, but tonight, changbin wants him to stay. since it's a friday and neither of them have classes in the morning, changbin manages to convince felix to just sleep over. they head to his bedroom quietly, and they get settled under the covers. nothing's new, of course, because they've done this many times before. but tonight, lying next to the boy, changbin manages to find and hold felix's hands.

"felix?" changbin whispers into the darkness.

"yeah, bin?" felix responds softly.

"you won't ever leave, right?" changbin's feelings are strong right now; it takes everything to make sure he doesn't expose his emotions. right now, he's more than vulnerable, and he doesn't like it.

felix doesn't seem to notice. "i'll never leave you, changbin. even if i had to cross oceans, cross all the deserts, scale the highest mountains—i think i'd do pretty much anything to stay by your side."

changbin smiles underneath the dim glow of moonlight. he squeezes felix's hands, and felix squeezes back. "i love you," he says, and for once, he's not worried that it'll be misinterpreted.

"i love you too," felix whispers in response.

the words exchanged are taken as a goodnight, and they drift to sleep with their minds at peace.

in the morning, changbin finds the courage.

the two are still in bed. they pass the time by staring at each other. changbin thinks that felix's freckles look beautiful, the way they always do.

"lix?" he asks, running his hand over the constellations dotting the younger's face.

"yeah?"

he has no time to hesitate. "i think i'm going to kiss you now, is that alright?"

"it's more than alright," felix whispers, breath nearly caught in his throat.

changbin leans in, and felix's soft lips are pressed upon his.

changbin doesn't lie to himself again.

he knows that he's in love with the boy of sunshine and soft lips and everything in between.

and he knows lee felix feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! pls comment below nd leave kudos n maybe follow me on twit (@fuckjisung) !!


End file.
